Stevenote
presenta il MacBook Air durante il keynote al Macworld 2008]] "Stevenote" è un termine colloquiale per indicare i discorsi pronunciati durante i keynote dall'ex Apple CEO Steve Jobs in occasione di eventi quali il Worldwide Developers Conference e, in precedenza, Macworld e Apple Expo. La parlantina vivace di Jobs e il modo di animare ed eccitare il pubblico è leggendaria. Poiché la maggior parte dei prodotti Apple erano annunciati per la prima volta in pubblico durante questi keynotes, gli ‘Stevenote’ hanno spesso causato la sostanziale fluttuazione del prezzo delle azioni Apple. L'ultimo Stevenote è stato pronunciato da Jobs il 6 giugno 2011, in occasione dell'annuncio di iOS 5 e di iCloud, data nella quale è stato reso noto al pubblico che Mac OS X 10.7 Lion sarebbe stato rilasciato in luglio sul Mac App Store al costo di €23,99. Jobs ha rassegnato le dimissioni come CEO di Apple il 24 agosto 2011 ed è deceduto il 5 ottobre 2011. Storia Alla fine del 1996, Apple ha acquistato NeXT e Steve Jobs è ritornato alla Apple dopo 12 anni di assenza. A metà del 1997, ha tenuto un keynote nel quale ha presentato un rapporto dettagliato sulla situazione della Società, keynote durante il quale vi è stata l'eccezionale apparizione del CEO Microsoft Bill Gates. La presenza di Gates fu spiegata da Jobs come l'inizio di un accordo economico con Microsoft, che avrebbe beneficiato alla Apple e le avrebbe permesso di risollevarsi dopo il declino della prima metà degli anni novanta. Furono inoltre fatti due importanti annunci: per prima cosa, a partire dalla successiva Major Release di Microsoft Office, Office 98, la suite di programmi sarebbe stata sviluppata anche per Macintosh; inoltre, il Browser di Microsoft, Internet Explorer sarebbe stato installato su tutti i computer Macintosh come broswer predefinito. Nonostante la disapprovazione del pubblico presente, Jobs spiegò perché l'accordo sarebbe stato favorevole per Apple: Da quel momento, Jobs tenne, almeno una volta all'anno, discorsi durante diversi eventi commerciali e conferenze, nei quali annunciava l'aggiornamento di prodotti Apple già in commercio o lanciava nuovi prodotti e servizi. Quasi tutti gli aggiornamenti o i lanci di di prodotti di primo piano degli ultimi 10 anni sono stati presentati durante uno Stevenote. Tra i numerosi prodotti annunciati durante gli Stevenote, possiamo citare il primo iMac all-in-one del 1998, l' iBook a “conchiglia” del 1999, il Sistema Operativo Mac OS X del 2000, il primo iPod del 2001, l'iPhone del 2007 e l'iPad del 2010. Gli "Stevenote" Format Steve Jobs era noto per indossare in tutti i suoi Keynote dal 1998 al 2011, sempre gli stessi capi di abbigliamento: un dolcevita nero a maniche lunghe fatto da St. Croix, dei Levi's blue jeans 501 e delle sneakers New Balance 991. Prodotti lanciati da Apple durante un Keynote in esecuzione su un Intel Pentium 4]] ;1984 : Macintosh ;1998 :iMac and PowerBook G3 (Jobs introdusse anche la celebre espressione One more thing...) ;1999 :iBook, QuickTime TV e AirPort ;2000 :Mac OS X ;2001 :iPod e iBook G3 ;2003 :Xcode ;2004 :iPod mini ;2005 :Mac mini, iPod shuffle e iPod nano. È stato annunciato il passaggio di Apple a processori Intel. ;2006 :Il primo Computer Apple con processore Intel, l' iMac Core Duo e il MacBook Pro ;2007 :Apple TV, iPhone, iPod touch, e iPod classic ;2008 :MacBook Air, iPhone 3G, e la seconda generazione in alluminio del MacBook 13" e del MacBook Pro 15". ;2009 :iPhone 3GS, la terza generazione dell'iPod touch, la quinta generazione dell'iPod nano, e i gli iPod shuffle multi-colore. ;2010 :iPad, iPhone 4, e la versione rivista dell'iPod shuffle di quarta generazione, la sesta generazione dell'iPod nano, la quarta generazione dell'iPod touch, la seconda generazione dell'Apple TV (annunciata con l'espressione "one more hobby") e il MacBook Air. ;2011 :l'iPad seconda generazione, Mac OS X 10.7 Lion, iOS 5, iCloud, iPhone 4S, iPod Touch in versione bianca con iOS5 e l'iPod nano con un nuovo firmware aggiornato alla versione 1.2. "One more thing..." Solitamente i keynote tenuti da Steve Jobs cominciavano con una rassegna delle vendite dei prodotti Apple lanciati nei mesi precedenti, spesso comunicando statistiche e percentuali. Dopo la prima fase prettamente economica, Jobs passava alla descrizione del nuovo prodotto o dei nuovi prodotti che Apple avrebbe lanciato. Conclusa anche questa seconda fase, spesso Jobs inscenava una finta uscita di scena, voluto tributo al tenente Colombo personaggio interpretato da Peter Falk, ritornando sul palco e presentando un nuovo prodotto o servizio, spesso molto atteso dal pubblico, dicendo “but there’s one more thing”. Alcuni dei prodotti introdotti con la celebre frase “but there’s one more thing”: * L'AirPort e la scheda wireless AirPort presentata dopo l'iBook durante il Macworld Expo del 1999 * La prima versione di iMovie, lanciata insieme ai nuovi modelli dell'iMac G3 DV. Ha poi introdotto durante un evento speciale dell'ottobre del 1999, un'edizione speciale dell'iMac G3. * Il PowerBook G4 * Il PowerPC G5 al WWDC del 2003. * La quinta generazione dell'iPod video, in una conferenza stampa auto-referenziale dal titolo "One more thing..." * Il MacBook Pro al Macworld Expo del 2006. * L' iPod Shuffle * L'introduzione della vendita di film sull' iTunes Store nel settembre del 2006; durante la stessa presentazione ha poi annunciato la nuova Apple Tv. * L'introduzione di Safari beta per Windows. * L'iPod touch * La versione wireless dell'iTunes Store su iPod touch e iPhone * Il nuovo MacBook nell'ottobre 2008 dopo la presentazione del MacBook Pro * L'annuncio della presenza di una video/fotocamera nell'iPod Nano di quinta generazione durante l' Apple Music Event nel settembre 2009 * FaceTime video calling for the iPhone 4 at WWDC 2010 * Una rivisitata Apple TV * Un MacBook Air rivisitato (ottobre 2010) * Il servizio iTunes Match durante il WWDC 2011 Voci correlate * Steve Jobs * Macworld Expo * Worldwide Developers Conference Note Collegamenti esterni *Latest Keynote Videos Available at Apple.com *Official Apple Keynotes Video podcast *Apple Expo Paris Keynote 2003 (Pictures) *Macworld Keynote Movies from 1997–1999 *Ars Technica's WWDC 2006 keynote bingo blog post - follow-ups 1, 2 and results, *Keynote Bingo game application created by Mac enthusiasts for WWDC 2006. Updated for MWSF 07, WWDC 07, MWSF 08 and WWDC 08. Categoria:Apple